


In the End

by Drel_Murn, DrSmithAndJones



Series: Shiva [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Death, Gen, Memory, TARDIS Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drel_Murn/pseuds/Drel_Murn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSmithAndJones/pseuds/DrSmithAndJones
Summary: Memory is a strange thing, made stranger by time travel.





	

The Doctor found himself walking the halls of the Tardis he had stolen.

 

(Or perhaps she had stolen him. He wasn’t ignorant to the many defences a Tardis had, and if she hadn’t wanted him, if she hadn’t practically invited him in, there was no way he could have even touched her.)

 

There was a gasping, and the Doctor paused in his examination of the architectural reconfiguration system.

 

“Doctor?” someone called, and the Doctor frowned, then made his way forward. Sitting on the floor, slumped back against the wall was a gallinoid alien, or at least not wearing gallifreyan clothes. She glanced up as the Doctor moved around the tree-like machine, then winced at the slight movement, her eyes squeezing shut for a moment. The Doctor moved further towards her cautiously, and her wound comes into view as he does so. There’s a long brown stain on her grey, skin-tight bodysuit.

 

“Who are you?” the Doctor asked, meeting the woman’s brown eyes. There was an odd look on the woman’s face as she studied him.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that Doctor,” she said, very carefully moving only as much as she needed to. Then, like she’d made a decision, “I didn’t think I would ever see you like this.”

 

The words made him stop cold, because they meant this woman was from his future. He’d stolen a Tardis, but crossing timelines was not something he’d thought about yet. It was dangerous, it was forbidden, but here he was, doing it. The Doctor looked, then asked her, morbidly curious, “Why are you here? Why now?”

 

“Well, I’m dying,” the woman said, but her smile showed her understanding. “I didn’t mean to catch you now, but it’s hard to aim.” A pause. “I suppose that’s Sexy working on me as well, taking her passengers where they need to be, not where they want to be.”

 

For a moment, her breath caught, and he had the feeling the was trying to suppress laughter. He was a bit preoccupied by the fact that apparently someone had the audacity to name a Tardis  _ Sexy _ . “That’s good. I don’t want you to remember me like this.”

 

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, then made a decision and settled down next to her carefully. “Is there anything you want? Anything you need to do?”

 

The woman fixed brown eyes on the man next to her. “Don’t remember me, Doctor. And two more words.”

 

A smile curled along her lips briefly. “Bad Wolf.”

 

Her eyes closed, and she leaned back. The Doctor waited a minute to see if she had anything else to say, and to pay his respect when she groaned.

 

“Honestly. Couldn’t I have died in a properly dramatic way?”

 

“If you’ve lasted this long, I could probably heal you,” the Doctor offered.

 

“No, don’t. I’m the last person with an extremely deadly disease, I was just hoping to get the whole dying thing over quickly.”

 

“I could probably heal that too,” the Doctor offered. The woman opened her eyes again.

 

“You already tried.”

 

Minutes passed, then hours. When the Doctor next look at the mysterious woman from his future, she was unmoving. Her eyes were closed, and he wondered what it was that had pulled him to her in the future.

  
He left her behind, and went examining the halls of the Tardis again. The Tardis would know better than him what to do with her.


End file.
